


I Miss You....

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1984, Anal Sex, Lust, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen the Band, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: This story was inspired by the Adele Song - I Miss You.  I encourage you to listen to this song before reading this story.  The mood of it gave me this vision.  I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	I Miss You....

1984 Late Summer - A Late Night Music Mogul's Party in the English Countryside

Roger hadn't been to a party in some time. He had been trying to keep a low profile since the tour ended in March. After some time at home, he grew restless. He strode from his limo and entered the mansion. A doorman acknowledged him and a scantily clad waitress handed him a glass of champagne. He made his way into the main area and saw the room filled with people.

Everyone was dressed in white. He had worn a white linen shirt and pants with slip on white espadrilles. He fit right in. The room felt cool despite the crowd and it was a nice respite from the heat wave gripping London. Roger sipped his drink and walked slowly across the room and made conversation with a few friendly faces. He stepped towards the open French doors and leaned against the wall to savor the breeze coming from the patio. He watched the party for a while and closed his eyes. There was some excited chatter in the room that caught his attention. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw him. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest. He didn't know he would be here. He watched as someone next to Brian spoke to him and then pointed at Roger. Brian looked up and they locked eyes. His gaze was intense at first and then he tried to soften his face. He drew a thin smile and gave Roger a faint wave. At first Roger froze. He managed to raise a hand and waive back. He tried to give a smile in return. His thoughts of their last meeting engulfed him. Seeing him again brought it all back. And the way Brian looked just made it worse. 

Brian was dressed in snug white pants and an open linen shirt. His skin was dark from time at the beach. He looked rested and so fucking good. His hair had grown out a bit from the tour and had been styled to curly perfection. Roger kept watching and couldn't take his eyes off his friend. He thought back to when he first looked at Brian in a different way. He remembered the day he noticed Brian as he was fitted for a stage costume and realized his body looked different. He had always been skinny and lanky looking. Getting older had made Brian fill out. His torso widened and his legs weren't quite as thin. His ass was fuller and the spandex costume he wore hugged his body. When Brian had turned around to get his back fitted Roger had noticed how tight the pants were against Brian's massive crotch. He couldn't believe he was staring at his friends package but there it was. Roger had realized that Brian never wore such tight clothes and was surprised at his choice of stage wear. Brian did seem more confident in himself these days. Maybe that was part of it. All Roger knew was that his view of Brian shifted. Roger had thought about Brian in a sexual way for the first time in his life and it shook him. He had known Brian for so long and never saw him in that light. Roger had experienced male partners in his crazy party days and knew he could feel attracted to a man. He was attracted to Brian. 

So Roger watched from the distance at the party as Brian made his way through the room. Many people stopped him to speak and he was gracious and focused on their conversation. Occasionally the blonde noticed that Brian lifted his eyes to look at Roger and smile. Those eyes told Roger that he was thinking about him despite the person wanting his attention. Roger shifted nervously and felt sweat form on his forehead. He grabbed another champagne from a tray as a waiter went by. He gulped it and wiped his mouth. He kept his eyes on Brian.

Roger thought back to his decision to seduce Brian and that drunken night at the beginning of the tour. When he had knocked on Brian's door late at night and Brian had succumbed to his advances. They began meeting each other after hours and fucked their way through the tour. They never talked about what would happen to them until the last night of shows. He recalled their realistic view of their lives outside of the tours. They were both married and loved their wives. They agreed that they enjoyed each other and would be together on tour and when recording took them from home. They parted on good terms and had not actually spoke since that moment in the airport bathroom where they kissed each other goodbye.

So Brian being at the party made Roger remember everything that was good between them. As Brian neared his spot in the room, Roger grew excited. He realized that both of them were at the party alone. But they were at a party with a lot of people. Roger sighed. He felt frustrated with the situation. He didn't know what to do but he wanted to be alone with Brian. His mouth was dry and he grew anxious as he saw Brian draw close. Roger took a deep breath as Brian walked up to him. Brian leaned in to hug him and Roger moved his head up against Brian's shoulders. He felt those soft curls brush his cheek and took in that familiar scent of Brian's cologne and sweat. He immediately heated up inside and pulled Brian closer. Brian responded and closed the gap between them. Roger's body was reacting to the memories of Brian's touch and he forced himself to separate from him. As Brian moved away, he whispered in Roger's ear. "I miss you...." 

Roger looked into Brian's eyes as he stepped away and saw lust. He remembered that hungry look from darkened hotel hallways when they would meet up after shows. Roger's stomach quaked. He quickly became overwhelmed with wanting Brian. He didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me." he muttered and walked away from Brian. He couldn't look as he headed down the hallway. Roger sped up his movements and grabbed the handle of the end room door and pushed himself in. It was a darkened bedroom. He needed to be alone and pull himself together. He stood at the door and heard footsteps behind him. Roger looked behind him and saw Brian striding towards him. Roger panicked and moved across the room. He found patio doors and pushed them open and began to run across the lawn. He was afraid and he didn't know why. He wanted to be with him but this broke the rules and might change everything. He had to get away from him so he could think straight. He just needed to think. All he could feel was that need that was stirred by Brian's presence. He bit his lip and kept running. The grounds were almost dark except for moonlight. 

"Roger!" he heard Brian yell from behind him. Fuck! He kept his pace but knew Brian would catch up. Roger thought about those long legs pounding against the ground to reach him and it just made Roger think of those legs intertwined with this. Roger gulped as he tried to breathe and keep moving. Suddenly he felt an arm grab his waist and pull him down. Roger tumbled to the ground and landed on his chest. Brian stumbled down after him and fell to his side. Before Roger could react Brian rolled him over and held his arms. Brian was breathing heavily and looked straight in Roger eyes. His gazed moved to the smaller man's mouth. Roger knew what was going to happen and gave in to his feelings. His cock stiffened up when he saw Brian's heated face. Roger watch Brian's hazel eyes darken as he moved down to claim Roger's mouth. Before he reached his lips, Brian spoke. "I miss you...." Brian grazed Roger's lips at first and then went in for a deep kiss. Roger melted under that mouth and every sensory memory kicked in. He pulled his arms from Brian's grip and grabbed his head. He gripped a clump of those curls in his hands and held him tight while he moved his tongue into Brian's mouth. Roger's hands tangled into Brian's hair and pulled. Both men moaned and kept their mouths clamped together. Their hands both began to move across each others bodies and their heat escalated quickly. 

Brian began pulling up Roger's shirt while he moved his mouth onto his chest. Roger took his shirt tail and pulled it away. He grabbed Brian's and felt Brian reach his hand back and tug his shirt over his head while trying to keep contact with Roger's collarbone. He sucked on his neck and hovered over Roger. He stopped biting and both of them looked at each other with hunger in their eyes. Roger saw Brian look up over his head and then move to get up. He grabbed Roger's hand and helped him off the ground. Roger wasn't sure what was going on. Brian took his hand and pulled him forward and began to run for a cabana. Roger quickly followed and they ran past the darkened pool area into the changing room. The door flew open and Brian pulled Roger in and shoved him to the couch. Roger landed face forward with his upper half on the couch and he knelt against the edge. Roger gasped at Brian's aggressive moves but was turned on like never before. They had shared a lot of hot passionate nights but he never saw Brian act with so much force. Roger didn't move from where he laid and moaned when Brian laid over him. Brian had kneeled behind him on the floor and began kissing his shoulder and then moved down his back. Roger's nerves lit up as each area was explored. He moved his hand to his pants and began to palm himself. He heard Brian moan and grabbed himself harder. He moved his hand into his pants and began to stroke himself. His body was moved up on the couch more and Roger felt his pants get shoved down to expose his ass. 

Roger's breath hitched when his cheeks were spread and groaned as Brian pushed his face into Roger's bottom. He licked and sucked at Roger's hole and moved his tongue inside him. Roger jerked forward at the feeling and his stomach felt like lava. Brian hummed as he worked Roger into a frenzy. He bucked at Brian in response and Brian kept at him. He moved his tongue away and Roger heard a spitting sound and lunged forward as a finger entered him. Roger moaned and moved himself back onto the finger. He grinded onto it. When Brian added another finger, Roger felt them spread and finally spoke. "Just fuck me....Jesus! Fuck me!" Brian's fingers slipped out quickly and he leaned up and moved Roger down on the couch until his ass was level with Brian. He filled his hand with saliva and rubbed the tip of his cock and moved up to Roger's entrance. He pushed in roughly as his hunger intensified. Roger grunted at the pain that came with the forced entry. His cock throbbed at the pain mixed with pleasure and he let Brian finish pushing in. Brian filled him and began moving inside. Roger could feel Brian's desperate need. His hand had been on his own cock but he let it slip away as Brian rocked him against the couch edge. Roger's mouth slacked open at how hard Brian was fucking him and his ass was on fire. The nerves inside pulsed with every thrust and when Brian made contact with his prostate Roger jerked back against Brian's torso. 

Brian picked up Roger from the couch and moved him into his lap and Roger sunk lower onto Brian's cock. This motion hit at Roger's spot and he adjusted himself up to get the maximum pleasure. Brian spread his knees apart for leverage and lifted himself up as he pushed Roger down on him and slammed up into his prostate each time. "So full....so good." Brian grabbed the blonde's cock and Roger cried out as he spilled his semen onto himself and the carpet. His body spasmed at the sensation and he cried out again and slumped over as Brian kept slamming into him. Roger was lost in his aftermath and moaned with each continued thrust. He felt a warm sensation wash through him as Brian unloaded inside. Brian gasped loudly and fell forward and put them both against the couch. Both laid there while they recovered their breath. Roger savored the feeling of Brian's hot body engulfing him. He loved women so much but they could never do this to him. Hell, some of the men he had been with couldn't do it quite the way Brian did. His long body fit him just right. Their breathing slowed down and Roger groaned as Brian slipped out of him. He wanted him to stay there. Brian moved down and began to kiss the side of Roger's neck. Roger smiled.

Brian got up and grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped himself off. He tossed it to Roger and walked out of the cabana. Roger wasn't sure what was going on and hurriedly cleaned himself. He got up from the floor and steadied himself before he moved out of the door. He came out in time to watch a naked Brian dive into the pool with only the moon lighting his silhouette. He smiled and jumped in after him. Roger swam over to where Brian was hugging the side of the pool. The tall man's long hair laid heavily back from his forehead and his facial features were enhanced by its absence. He looked beautiful in the moonlight.

Roger moved up close to him and put his hand on top of Brian's. "I miss you too.." was all Roger said.

Brian kissed Roger and pulled him under the water.


End file.
